Love Over Time
by Silverfang44
Summary: DOA brings a variety of people together, but is a bad place to find love!


1

Summery: DOA brings a variety of people together, but is a bad place to find love!

This story goes thru all 3 DOA Championships

Chapter one: First Meeting

Lei Fang stared at the other girls around her in the same waiting room reserved for women only. She had yet to talk to any of them, not like she wanted to. Then she realized there were only three. One she knew was Tina Armstrong, she was a wrestler, therefore lots of people talked about her. The other woman sat quietly in a corner. Lei Fang found herself wondering how many men had entered the tournament. She knew all to well that Jann Lee had entered, but she had never thought to see who else had. Tina interrupted her thoughts. "So, did either one of you ladies notice how many guys joined?" "No," Lei Fang replied, "did you?" "Yes! Would you like to know?" Tina answered. "No details, just how many." Tina shrugged, "Five." "Not a big turn out." the woman in the corner stated. "Oh!' Tina exclaimed, "I'm Tina, Tina Armstrong." Lei Fang saw that Tina wanted her name, "I'm Lei Fang." "And I am Kasumi." The three ladies went back into silence.

Lei Fang longed for the battles to begin, just to get out of this room. The they heard the loudspeakers calling all the participants out to the ring for introduction. "First up is Bayman..." he went on telling about this Bayman person, "Next is Tina Armstrong..." Tina walked out as the man told more about her. "Next, Zack..." and it continued this way thru Kasumi, Gen Fu, and Jann Lee. "Next, Lei Fang..." She walked out and took her place next to Jann Lee as the man said more about her, "And our last fighter, Ryu Hayabusa..." He came and stood next to her. Lei Fang looked around everyone seemed so serious, minus Tina. Not a single smile between them. Lei Fang herself was determined to beat Jann Lee, she wasn't concerned about making it past the others. She looked to the man on the other side of her as the man on the loudspeaker rambled on. Ryu Hayabusa. He seemed very strong and she did not want to meet him before Jann Lee. All of his face was covered, all anyone could see was his eyes, his hair was very long. He seemed very strange to her. The man said that they could return to the waiting rooms until they were called to fight.

Tina fought Hayabusa first and lost, then Kasumi faced Bayman and won. The next match was Lei Fang and Zack, Lei Fang won. Then Jann Lee vs. Gen Fu: winner: Jann Lee. The Simi-finals began with Kasumi vs. Hayabusa, he won. Now was the time Lei Fang had been waiting for, she would fight Jann Lee. But the battle was short lived, Lei Fang still wasn't strong enough to beat Jann Lee, it enraged her. She punched the wall...hard. "The finals will begin shortly. Ryu Hayabusa vs. Jann Lee!" "Kick his butt, Ryu!" she said out loud, but to herself. "I do intend to win." A voice said, "But why, may I ask, are you beating up the wall?" Lei Fang turned and saw Hayabusa. "Because, I lost! I was supposed to beat him, and I lost!" She punched the wall again. "Hitting the wall won't help." he replied. "Yeah, but it makes me feel better." She went to punch again but he grabbed her wrist. "Yes, but it causes you to bleed." He showed her her knuckles. Blood dripped from them. "Yeah, well." she began but couldn't finish. He stared at her and she finally thought of something to say, "Just beat Jann Lee...bad." she took her hand back and walked away. Hayabusa watched her walk away and shook his head, she was a very determined woman.

Lei Fang sat in the crowd. She wanted to see Jann Lee lose to Hayabusa. She really just wanted to see Jann Lee lose. "Hey Lei!" She turned and saw Tina, who plopped down next to her. "So who do you hope wins?" Tina asked. "Ryu Hayabusa." She answered. "Oh, well I was sorta hoping Jann Lee would win." Lei Fang scoffed.

Soon after the battle began Jann Lee had the upper hand, but it didn't last. Hayabusa knocked him back and down. Jann Lee hit hard. The battle went on, Hayabusa with the upper hand. Then Hayabusa hit Jann Lee hard knocking him out, he won. Lei Fang cheered and then disappeared from her spot next to Tina. Lei Fang raced to congratulate Hayabusa, he had did exactly what she had wanted, it was a wonderful defeat. She found him walking slowly away from the arena. "Congrats, Jann Lee needed to get beat up. But next year he's mine." Hayabusa looked up at her. "Maybe." he said. She cocked her head and stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "I can't say weather you'll win or not, but I can wish you luck." She continued to stare at him. "Well, thank you, but I still have a lot of training to do." She answered. Hayabusa bowed to her, "See you next year, Lei Fang." Lei Fang returned the bow, "As I intend to see you next year."

End of Chapter One.

Well let me know what you think, or in other words please review!


End file.
